1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar heated structures, and more particularly pertains to a solar heated sauna formed from a rigid smoked or transparent plastic and having adjustable ventilation means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Solar heated shelters are well known in the prior art. Further, the use of such shelters to achieve a sauna effect while sunbathing is also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,905, which issued to M. Rochford on Nov. 24, 1953, discloses a sunbath tent that effectively comprises a mattress having removable sections of screening positioned thereover. The screening is for the purpose of keeping bugs away from a sunbather and by its design, it would inherently provide a heat intensifying effect. However, the majority of the heat would radiate upwardly through the screen so that a true sauna effect would not be achieved.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,186, which issued to T. Thomason et al on Apr. 5, 1966, a solar heated tent is disclosed which includes transparent or translucent sides exposed to the sun. In the preferred embodiment, this tent is constructed from flexible plastic on some sides, while opposed sides are formed from rigid opaque materials, and no adjustable means are provided whereby the user can control the temperature therein.
A more recent solar heated portable structure is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,744, which issued to E. Fodor et al on Mar. 23, 1982. The structure shown in this patent comprises a flexible bottom panel, a flexible side assembly and a flexible transmitting panel, all coupled together and supported to form an enclosed chamber. The transmitting panel is capable of transmitting a majority of the radiant energy from the solar radiation spectrum so as to heat the enclosed chamber in the manner of a sauna. A door opening is provided at one end of the structure to permit entry to a user, while an embodiment of the invention shown in FIG. 8 of the patent discloses a semicircular transparent enclosure wherein a user could utilize the sauna while in a reclining position. However, this embodiment of the invention is not designed to be positioned over a pre-existing lounge chair or beach blanket, nor are adequate ventilation means provided to permit a user to adjust the temperature therein.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for new and improved solar heated saunas, wherein a user thereof can recline comfortably therein while also being provided with adjustable temperature control means, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.